


Whoops

by BlancaPowell



Category: No Fandom, PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Whoops

“I really don’t want to go,” Amy sighs when Chris puts a scarf around her neck. He gently kisses her forehead and smiles encouragingly. “You can do it Amy, it’s not the first meet and greet you’ve had.” 

She quickly turns to face him, eyes narrowed. “I’m not worried about me!” she exclaims, “I’m worried about leaving you alone with Noah.”

“Amy…That was the only one time I really screwed up, okay? But he’s not using the word anymore.”

“Well, he’d better,” she murmurs and Chris chuckles.

“Come on babe, I can take care of our son. We’ll have a lot of fun together.”

Amy rolls her eyes but Chris notices a tiny smile. “I mean it, we’ll have some quality father-son bonding time.”

He kisses her softly and Amy relxes slighlty. “I know you’ll be fine. You’re the best father Noah could get. I love you. I’ll be back late in the evening, please don’t burn the house,” she says as their son runs up to her and hugs her.

“Daddy promised we would decorate Christmas tree!” he grins and Amy looks at Chris. “Please be safe. Don’t make Noah–”

“Amy, I’ve got this. You go now or you’ll be late,” Chris interrupts her and she realizes it’s already late and she should have left about twenty minutes earlier. “Okay then, I love you! See you soon!” she waves her hand at her boys and before she closes the door behind her, she hears Noah yelling “Bye Mommy!”

The second Amy drives off, Noah starts jumping around his father, excitedly clapping his hands. “Can we go to Target for some ornaments Daddy?” he asks and Chris only shakes his head. “No buddy, we already have everything we need.”

“But Daddy,” Noah pouts, “they are old!”

“No, they’re not! Your mom and I got them when we bought out first house,” he explains and opens the box with all the necessary decorations. Each piece brings him many memories, maybe Noah would listen to the–

“They’re old! Like you!” Noah yells, which makes Chris narrow his eyes.  _This is going to be a long day._

~~~~

Few hours of decorationg and a couple of arguments later, the tree was finally decorated. Chris goes to the kitchen to make something to eat for both of them. His preparations are suddenly interrupted by a glass-shattering sound coming from the living room. He quickly runs to the room and finds his son looking helplessly at a few Christmas balls, now broken, laying on the floor.

“What happened here?!” Chris asked, dragging Noah from the pieces of the ornaments.

“I told you they were old. They fell,” he answers, shrugging slightly.

Chris turns to his five-year old son and eyes his suspiciously. “They fell…by themeselves?”

“Old things break easily Daddy. Now we need to go to Target to buy new ones.”

“We really don’t need to buy anything, Buddy. Besides, it doesn’t look that bad! This tree was overloaded anyway.”

Noah narrows his eyes, clearly offended, or maybe just mad that his plan has failed. “You’re no fun Daddy! Can we at least build a snowman?”

Chris looks at his son and sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. “Noah…you’ve been sick for over a week and you still look too weak. I don’t think it’s a good idea to–”

“WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING!!! I want Mommy to come back, you’re awful!” Noah sticks out a tongue and runs away to his room. Chris stands still with the pieces of ornaments in his hands, shocked at his son’s outburst. He knew that his temper Noah took after Amy but it was enough. Sick or not, Noah can’t behave like this!

Having cleaned the mess his son made, Chris makes his way to Noah’s room. He finds his rebellious 5-year old playing on his phone, not even bothering to look at his father.

“Noah! What was that? You can’t talk to me like this! I’m doing what’s best for you and you just…Noah!” he slams his fist on the desk realizing his son is not listening, too invested in whatever he’s doing on the phone.

“What? I’m busy!”

“Give me that,” Chris takes the phone from Noah’s hands and shoves it into his pocket. “What’s gotten into you?”

“YOU! You are the Christmas Grinch, I can’t do anything fun with you anymore!”

“Excuse you! I am so much fun!” Chris pretends to be hurt but in fact, he is actually a little bit hurt.

Noah looks at his father and shakes his head before answering. “You won’t let me go out and do anything cool! I have more fun with Mommy!” he pouted.

_Yeah, go ahead Noah, twist the knife even more!_

“Maybe if you were nicer to your own father, you’d appreciate him more,” Chris starts carefully trying to calm down.

“Maybe Mommy should’ve married Santa because Santa is always nice to me!” Noah exclaims motioning a picture of him sitting on Santa’s, that is Zig in costume, lap, from year ago. They have an agreement that each year one of them dresses up as a Santa and vists homes of the others to entertain the kids. Last year it was Zig’s turn, this year it is James who is actually supposed to come the next day.

Chris counts to ten before opening a mouth but Noah is faster.

“Santa is so cool, he looks a bit like uncle Zig but maybe he’d be Mommy’s type. Don’t get me wrong Daddy, I love you but Santa is cooler. And definitely would let me play outside. And would give me presents every single day! And–”

“And he doesn’t exist Noah, please calm down. Mommy’s mine.” He says firmly only realizing his mistake a second his son’s eyes fill with tears.  _Shit._

“Noah, it’s not like this, I said it because I was angry, it’s not true, I swear, I–”

“SANTA ISN’T REAL, SANTA ISN’T REAL!!!” Noah cries running out of the room, and downstairs, and then around the house. “Christmas is ruined!!!”

“Noah! Please, I’m sorry! He is real, you’ve met him!!” Chris tries to comfort the kid but it’s pointless.

“That’s why he always looked like one of my uncles! It was all a lie!!! Aaaaaaaaah!” Noah yells and in this moment the door opens and Amy comes inside.

Her eyes widen at her son running around, yelling and crying, and her husband trying to catch their five-year old.

“What is happening here?” she asks and both men freeze.

“Mommy! Daddy said Santa wasn’t real!” Noah runs to his mother and clinges to her legs. Amy throws a cold look at Chris before crouching and pulling the kid into a hug.

“Tell you what, Mommy will make you hot chocolate and you’ll tell me everything that Daddy said, okay?” she offers and Noah nods. Amy kisses his forehead and heads to the kitchen, throwing her coat at Chris. When she’s done and goes to Noah’s room, Chris scratches his head nervously, not being sure what Amy is going to do with him.

Finally, she emerges from their son’s room and wordlessly sits down on a couch next to Chris. They both sit in silence, and Chris worries about what she may say. After a moment, she breaks the silence but still doesn’t look at her husband.

“So…I think I’ll never leave you two together again.”

“Amy..” Chris starts, sorrow in his voice, “I swear I didn’t mean to! I’m so sorry, I know I screw up. Please don’t stop loving me.”

“I really hope you’ll be more careful with this little one,” she says, still not looking at him but placing her hand on her belly.

“I know I—what?” he turns to her suddenly realizing what she just said. “Are you–?”

Amy smiles widely before finally turning to her husband and nodding. “I was planning to tell you on Christmas day but I figured you needed some cheering up after today.”

“Amy…that’s…I’m..” Chris pulls his wife into a hug. They’re having another baby! Addition to their growing family.

“But I swear Christopher, if you screw up again, I’m–”

“I won’t, I promise! I’ve learned my lesson. I’m so happy, Amy, so, so happy! I love you so much,” he says and kisses her passionately. When they part, Amy looks at him lovingly and snuggles against his chest.

“I love you too, Chris.”

“And you,” Chris says to the belly, happy tears in his eyes, “I can’t wait to meet you and I promise I’ll be a better father and never tell you the Santa is not real–”

“Christopher!” Amy says, hands protectively on her flat stomach, “The baby isn’t even born yet!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m just too excited! I promise I’ll be the best father our kids could have!”

Amy chuckles as she kisses her husband’s cheek, “I know you will, you already are. Just remember to be careful around them, okay?”

“I will, I swear,” Chris burries his face in Amy’s hair, embarrassed but also happy.

Amy shakes her head amused. Life never gets boring with Chris and she can’t wait for this little one to arrive and to see what life has planned for them next.


End file.
